But Thats When I Worry The Most
by Maymist
Summary: Dawn has entered a program for five days that will help her train for Pokemon Contests. However, she has a roommate & a partner; Conway. How will Dawn cope? Conway x Dawn


* * *

_**Dawn's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was on my way to Sun Shore City; along with the others. I've got to admit; I'm getting pretty nervous about the Grand Festival. Truthfully, I don't think I'm going to have a chance at all. Well, I usually sometimes always miss the first rounds in contests, however; I must believe in myself, and my Pokemon. I do _know _my Pokemon can do it, but I _know _that I'm not ready for all of this.

My usually saying is 'no need to worry' but as my Mother says, that is when I usually worry the most. Now I know why Mom would always say that whenever I said, 'no need to worry.'

All three of us had just arrived to our destination.

_" _Hey Dawn! Look at that poster over there!_" _Ash stated, as he ran to this huge brick wall, along with a posted planted on it.

My two male companion's eyes were glued to the poster. It's a shame, since Ash is the one who told me about this poster, and now they are blocking my view.

Just great.

_" _Hey! They are having a tournament today for Pokemon Coordinators, to train their Pokemon. But it also says that _any _kind of trainer can join as well._" _Brock told me, I nodded excitedly.

I adjusted my body between them to look at the poster; I read it.

_**Fate Of The Trainings**_

**_Coordinators! Trainers!_**

**_Come to our special training today!_**

**_Learn how to bring the beauty out of yourself, and your Pokemon._**

**_Also you shall learn your inner strength, of you and your Pokemon.  
_**

**_You shall be randomly tagged up with a partner, and challenge other participates together._**

**_This opportunity is once in a life time!_**

**_Meet new people, and new Pokemon._**

**_This is about a five day program, so if you join, make sure to pack your belongings trainers and coordinators!_**

**_Our cabin's that you will be sleeping at, are pretty luxurious to all of your needs._**

**_You shall have one roommate, and that roommate is your partner.  
_**

**_Not to mention that there shall be a dance on the last day of this program. _**

**_Don't turn back now._**

**_Prizes shall be won.  
_**

**_If you wish to participate, please go to Sun Shore City park at noon. _**

**_Thank you._**

_" _Awesome! It also says that this training shall enhance my coordinating skills! I should be able to win my fifth ribbon after this! Not to mention a dance?! How romantic! I wonder who I will get paired up with?!_" _My sapphire eyes sparkled, as I clasped my hands together.

_" _I sure am pumped up! Right Pikachu?!_" _Ash clenched his fists, peering his hazel eyes to his yellow mouse Pokemon on his shoulder.

_" _Pika!_" _

_" _This shall be good experience for all of us._" _Brock told us proudly, as he put his hands on his sides.

_" _Yeah!_" _I agreed.

_" _As long as I get paired up with some pretty girl!_" _Brock muttered, as he went into his 'girl mode' again.

Sigh_... _

About a hour later, all three of us had arrived at the park. There was a lot of people in the center of the park; they were all waiting for the advisers, I guess.

Why does it feel like I'm in school again? Or, like that time that all three of us were in that summer school. That was really fun, and not to mention cool.

_" _Hello. If all of you are looking for the Fate Of The Trainings Program, you've come to the right place._" _A tall serious old man stated, as he approached all of us.

He had a girl and boy behind them; they were about eighteen years old.

_" _Follow us back to the camp._" _He chuckled, turning the other way.

Everybody looked at each other; puzzled. Who knows, this guy could of not been the real guy, but we do we all have to loose? It's too bad though, I see no one that looks familiar so far. Well, it did say meet new people on the poster.

No need to worry? Eh, yeah right.

So finally after fifteen minutes, everybody was finally able to see the cabins. Well, everyone looked amazed with the scenery; even I was.

_" _Everybody, we will not start battling till tomorrow. Instead, we shall show you your partners, and give you a tour of where everything is._" _The same old man stated, as he stood on this stage outside.

_" _Everyone, pick a number._" _He stated.

I gulped.

Of course I was really nervous to see who I was going to be partnered up with. Hopefully someone I can get along with, although I think I'll be okay. No need to worry right? But that's when I worry the most. So what's the point of hoping?

So, I walked up to the man, and went to the selection. My card was number twenty eight. I guess I have to go find someone with the same number as I. Uh oh, I don't see Ash or Brock anywhere. Great, I'm lost already. No need to worry, though! Oh who am I kidding, there is a reason to worry right now!

This is crazy, I feel so lonely. Everyone almost has their partners, but me. Man, sometimes I feel like such a dork, maybe that's why Barry always calls me the trainer geek? Nah, but it sure gets me thinking on why he would call me that after all. I mean, I don't look like a geek_... _

_..._Do I_..._?

_" _Well, well. _" _I heard a voice creep behind me.

Oh no_... _Please don't tell me it's_... _It can't be_..._

Conway.

_" _It's so nice to see you again Dawn. I see you have the same number as I do._" _He spoke mysteriously, as he tipped his glasses up with one of his figures.

Which really creeps me out, it even looks like his glasses are glowing.

Oh wait_... _

They are_... _

_" _Eh_... _I guess so_..." _I laughed nervously, slightly backing away.

_" _I can't wait to see all of the new Pokemon you caught, Dawn. I bet they are all cute, just like you._" _He spoke again, doing the same glasses thing.

Wow, I haven't seen Conway since that summer school thing, however; at the moment he is creeping me out.

I totally ignored the cute comment, and changed the subject, _" _It's going to be_... _Eh_... _Great to work with you again, Conway. Just like in the tag battle_... _And back in the school too._" _I replied, awkwardly.

_" _You remember? Ah, I feel so special that you remember me Dawn!_" _He laughs.

_" _Well_... _How can I forgot a person like you_..._?_" _I replied, nervously.

My sweat dropped.

More like; how can I forgot a creepy stalker like you?

_" _Aw, I'm touched._" _He smirked, tipping his glasses up again.

_" _Eh_... _So how are you?_" _I asked.

_" _I'm good. And I'll be even better, since I'm working with you again._"_ He smirks.

_" _Eh_... _Yeah_... _Why is it that I always get paired up with you?_" _I suddenly questioned him.

His glasses only glowed.

_" _Oh Dawn, that is the simplest question I can ever answer. Don't you see what this program is called? 'Fate Of The Trainings'? To my calculations, it seems that fate brought us together._" _He smirked.

My eye twitched.

_" _Yeah but_... _It's just a myth or something_..." _I mumbled.

_" _Oh Dawn, don't be blinded by such things. You know that we both work good together, and I have the perfect plan to win this time. So you don't have to worry about a thing._" _He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

_" _Yeah! That actually makes me feel better Conway!_" _I smiled conveniently, clenching my fists.

_" _So, what Pokemon are you planning on using?_" _He asks.

_" _I want to use my Mamoswine. I need some more training with him. _" _I replied calmly.

Conway raised a eye brow, _" _A Mamoswine? Most impressing Dawn._" _

_" _Thanks_... _But Mamoswine has a few obedience issues that we have to work on_..." _I told him nervously, and bit my lip.

_" _I can certainly help you with training it._" _Conway offered, stepping a little closer.

_" _Well we are partners. So you would have to help, eventually._" _I smiled.

_" _Hey, where are your friends?_" _Conway questioned, with his hand to his chin suspiciously.

_" _I don't know. I guess they went off to find their partners._" _I shrugged, frowning.

_" _Aw, they left you all alone? That was mean. I would _never _leave you alone._" _Conway said that a little creepy this time.

Well, Conway never leaves me alone...

_" _Well_... _I'm sure everything is a big misunderstanding_..." _I muttered.

_" _Let's hope._" _Conway replied, flipping his hair.

_" _Hey, wanna go find our room?_" _He suddenly asked.

_" _Uh_... _Sure? But don't we have to wait?_" _My eyes locked with his.

_" _No. It'll give us more time alone, and we'll get there sooner._" _A smirk planted on his lips once more.

_" _Uh, okay._" _I replied, awkwardly.

What does he mean by alone?

Uh_.. _

Never mind_..._

I really don't want to know_...._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I really love this shipping. But there is like no stories for this shipping. So I wrote one for all of those Conway and Dawn fans out there. Thanks for viewing, and please no flames. I've tried my best to get Conway's personality out, it's kinda hard. But, thanks for viewing, and have a awesome day. And please review.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
